


Friend

by blackrainbow



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrainbow/pseuds/blackrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin agreed to be Yunho's friend, but what he didn't know was, the word ‘friend’ in Jung Yunho’s dictionary had the same meaning with ‘slave’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend

“M- my name is Shin Minah from class 10-5.” The poor girl didn’t dare to look up. “I- I… I like you a lot sunbae-nim. Would- would you… would you go out with me?”

 

Changmin could see her fingers trembled and he wondered why she confessed in the first place.

 

Yunho scoffed. “Yah, Shim,”

 

Changmin swore he tried to stay hidden behind the pillar. He didn’t expect Yunho to know he was there, watching the other man got the third confession that week. “Yes?”

 

“Get me a mirror.”

 

“What?”

 

Yunho turned to look at him. Changmin felt shiver down his spine. “A mirror. Now.”

 

“Okay.” Changmin quickly ran to the nearest class. “Hey, can I borrow your mirror for a while?”

 

The girl, Changmin didn’t know what her name was, but she was holding a mirror and that was what he needed at that time.

 

She looked at Changmin sharply. “Why.”

 

“Jung Yunho wants it.”

 

“Give this to him!” the girl was more than enthusiastic to give him the Hello Kitty mirror.

 

Didn’t even say ‘thank you’, Changmin came back to Yunho before the man got pissed.

 

“What takes you so long?” Yunho mumbled annoyingly and took the mirror from his hand. “Ya hoobae, what did you say your name was?”

 

Minah opened her mouth to speak, but-

 

“Forget it I don’t need it.” Yunho cut her. “Now do me a favor and look at this mirror.”

 

Minah did what Yunho told him.

 

“Do you expect me to accept you?” Yunho asked. “With that face, you don’t even have the right to like me.”

 

Changmin was one hundred percent sure there was nothing, nothing wrong with that face. She was kinda cute. Her eyes were small, but- well, Changmin believed that there were guys out there found her attractive.

 

“Where do you get all of that confidence, huh?” Yunho asked again, Minah tears fell down to the floor. “Your face,” Yunho stepped closer so Minah could hear him clearly. “I really hate the look of it. I don’t ever, ever, want to see it again.”

 

And Minah, finally, did what she should do long ago; walked away from Yunho.

 

Left Changmin dumbfounded for didn’t-know-how-many-times. He didn’t understand why, how, could the girls stand Jung Yunho? That evil, wretched, cruel, vicious guy. Didn’t he have a mother who taught him how to treat women?

 

“Shim!”

 

Changmin startled.

 

“You’re going to my house today. I have ten pages of Math homework.”

 

“Ten pages?!” Changmin widened his eyes.

 

“Ah, right. Ten pages of that, and additional eight pages because I failed my test. Get going now. I don’t have forever, do I?”

 

 

*

 

 

It was all began when Yunho caught Changmin.

 

“I see what you’re doing there, Shim.”

 

The breath on his sensitive skin shocked him, and Changmin stood up abruptly, closed his laptop quickly, and his headphone unplugged from his ears.

 

Yunho sat on the table. “Porn in the library… what will it be… detention? Drop out from school?”

 

The Jung owned the school. The school Changmin studied in. The school which had a library, in which Changmin watched porn in the corner of it.

 

Jung Yunho was a new student in his class. At first, Yunho’s father didn’t let his son to study in his school because he didn’t want Yunho to do whatever he wanted in his school, their family’s school. He didn’t want Yunho to get any special treatment for his education. But then, Yunho had to repeat his class, two times, before finally dropped out from his old school. Left Jung Janghyun helpless and finally got his son in the family’s school.

 

Yunho was popular even when he was still in his old school. Girls talked about him and Changmin thought, well, he admitted that Yunho was good looking, with his handsome eyes, straight nose and gosh, those lips... but his attitude was- bad wasn’t even strong enough to define it.

 

“Please don’t tell anyone.” Changmin didn’t want to beg but the words came out from his mouth just like that. He was scared.

 

Yunho sighed heavily. “That is really an inappropriate behavior, Shim.”

 

“Then what do you want?” Changmin’s fist clenched tight, dared himself to look at those cat eyes.

 

“What I want?” Yunho repeated, played with his nails.

 

Changmin gulped.

 

“I just wonder if… you will be my friend.” Yunho looked at him after he blew the invincible dust off his finger tips.

 

Yunho was popular with girls, but Changmin hadn’t seen him around with the boys. Well, maybe those sucker who was thirsty for a little popularity from Yunho, but _friend_ … Changmin didn’t know if Yunho had a friend. Was he that… lonely and pitiful?

 

“Your friend?” Changmin repeated, clearly confused.

 

“Will you, Shim, be my friend?” Yunho asked again.

 

“O- okay.”

 

What Changmin didn’t know was, the word ‘friend’ in Jung Yunho’s dictionary had the same meaning with ‘slave’.

 

 

*

 

 

Changmin had finished Yunho’s homework, copied notes and even prepared the books for tomorrow’s lesson in his bag. Yunho asked him if he wanted to stay the night in his house.

 

“No, thank you.” Changmin really tried to kindly refuse.

 

“It’s 11. There’re no train in this hour.”

 

“I can… get a taxi or…”

 

Yunho snorted. “I don’t know you’re that rich, Shim.”

 

“I have money.” Changmin retorted.

 

“Huh, yeah.” Yunho rolled his eyes. “Do whatever you want, then.”

 

Yunho’s house became instantly familiar for Changmin, who almost everyday visited it to do the older man’s homeworks. And almost everyday too, the house was empty. There were two maids and a driver. Boyoung, one of the maids always packed Changmin bread or cake for him to take home. He felt grateful. Towards his maids, Changmin thought, Yunho wasn’t as rude as when he was at the school.

 

But who was he to judge.

 

 

*

 

 

During lunch, Yunho was always surrounded by girls. Changmin shared a table with Kyuhyun and Minho who watched the guy from afar.

 

“I really don’t understand how you can be his friend.” Kyuhyun said.

 

Changmin scoffed as he ate another piece of meat. Yunho always called him ‘Shim’ or-

 

“Hey there, chinggu,” Yunho sat in the same chair as Changmin, made the taller guy slipped a bit on his seat.

 

“Hi… chinggu.” Changmin replied with no interest.

 

“I have soccer practice this afternoon after school.” Yunho had his arm around Changmin’s shoulder. “You know what I mean?”

 

Changmin gave Yunho a look.

 

Yunho smirked. “Just came to say that to you. Bye!” he stood up.

 

Changmin could hear Yunho mumbled “Losers,” then a laugh with the girls as he left.

 

“I really don’t understand, Min.” Kyuhyun said again.

 

Changmin almost lost his appetite.

 

 

*

 

 

After all the other guy left the locker room, Yunho let Changmin tied his shoes. He was kneeling in front of the man.

 

“I want strawberry juice.” Yunho said. “And kimbap will be nice.”

 

“Alright.” Changmin sighed as he stood up.

 

When they entered the field, a tall girl with beautiful face and long straight brown hair stood on their way.

 

“You’re Jung Yunho, right?”

 

Yunho looked amused. “Who are you?”

 

“Lee Nana. And you better remember that name.”

 

Yunho chuckled. “Why.”

 

“Because I will make you mine.” Nana looked at him sharply.

 

Yunho smirked. “That’s funny.”

 

“We’ll see who will laugh in the end.” Nana challenged him as she gave a seductive look, and left.

 

“I think her boobs aren’t big enough.” Yunho commented. “And that soccer team captain has better ass than her. They jiggle more cheerfully. And her thigh-“

 

“I don’t think you should talk like that.” Changmin could feel the looks people gave to them.

 

“Is that word really coming from a guy who watched porn in the library?”

 

“Yunho!” Changmin reprimanded him.

 

Yunho gave him a look.

 

Changmin cleared his throat and corrected it, “Hyung-nim.”

 

Yunho was satisfied.

 

After soccer practice, Changmin waited for him with the juice and kimbap ready. They sat on the field and Changmin gave Yunho his napkin for his sweat.

 

“I was right.” Yunho said, after he gulped the whole juice.

 

“About?”

 

“Kim Junsu has better ass. They jiggled-“

 

“Cheerfully, yeah, you told me that.” Changmin cut, didn’t want to hear that.

 

“And feel awesome too.” Yunho ate two pieces of kimbap at once. “Hey, come to my house after this, okay.”

 

Changmin didn’t want to. But he was afraid to refuse. “Why? Tomorrow is Saturday. You don’t have any homework.”

 

“We can play.” Yunho said, mouth full. “I have 5 dvds I haven’t watch.”

 

“Then watch it.” Changmin said. “By yourself.”

 

“Come.” Yunho insisted. “They’re not porn so I doubt you’ll like it. But you have to come, Shim.”

 

“I-“

 

“Call your parents now. Tell them you’ll sleep over in my place.” like always, Yunho never accepted no for an answer. “Come on. I wanna go home now.”

 

Changmin ate the last roll of kimbap and cleaned up their trash. A sound of a slap startled him.

 

“You jerk!”

 

Changmin turned to see a girl, Go Ara from their class, cried in front of Yunho.

 

“You told me I’m the only one! But how many girls do you have, huh?!”

 

Changmin took a breath. Yunho and the girls. Nothing new.

 

“I didn’t lie.” Yunho tried to explain. “You’re my number three. Or two, if that makes you feel better. You’re the only number two, alright. The other girls have their own number.”

 

But still, Changmin fascinated by how Yunho faced those girls.

 

Ara slapped him again.

 

“Yah!” Yunho yelled to her. “What’s your fucking problem, huh?”

 

“Yunho, Yunho,” Changmin quickly pulled Yunho away from her. “Calm down, man. Come on, let’s go.”

 

“Bitch,” Yunho muttered as he rubbed his reddened cheek.

 

With his bad mood, Changmin had no choice but accepted his offer to spend the night in the man’s house. He told himself that he’d make it. He’d be alright.

 

 

*

 

 

Yunho’s clothes fitted him fine and the dinner was plenty and delicious and Changmin had nothing to complain so far.

 

Yunho had his own tv set in his bedroom and they sat on the bed, with two big bowls of popcorn in each hand, and started the movie.

 

“My Sassy Girl?” Changmin read the dvd case. “I thought it’d be a… new movie or something.”

 

“It’s new, I bought it last weekend.” Yunho replied, munched the popcorn. “My friend told me it’s good.”

 

Changmin almost asked, ‘so you have a friend, huh’, but he bit his tongue and said instead, “This movie is like… ten years ago.”

 

Yunho didn’t answer. Already immersed into the movie.

 

Changmin just sighed and watched it too. Fell asleep in the middle. Awoke when Cha Taehyun wore higheels. And fell asleep again when they had a date in the zoo. Or it was either way around. He didn’t remember in that state.

 

A strange sound made him jerked awake. He blinked away his sleepiness. Was it from… the movie? The dvd player? But when he turned to see the man beside him, Changmin realized it wasn’t the movie.

 

Jung Yunho was crying.

 

“Oh my, look at you.”

 

Yunho wiped his tears with his blanket. “It’s sad.”

 

“It is.” Changmin agreed, hid a laugh inside his heart. “It’s so sad.”

 

“Get me the tissue box.”

 

Sad Yunho didn’t overpower Bossy Yunho.

 

Changmin was brushing his teeth when they were in the middle of watching the second movie. When he was back, he didn’t realize Yunho was sleeping already with his eyes half opened. It looked somehow scary and Changmin went to his own room. It was 2.30 and he fell asleep right away after he closed his eyes.

 

 

*

 

 

It sounded… not disgusting, but… unusual. And so awkward. And it made him cringed.

 

“Changminnie~”

 

The pet name woke him up. Yunho’s face was just inces away from his. “Gah!” he was fully awoke in an instant and crawled away from the man.

 

“Good morning Changminnie~” Yunho grinned, widely, and it terrified Changmin.

 

“What- why’re you calling me that?”

 

“Oh, nothing. You just look cute hugging the pillow like baby koala.” Yunho laid next to him.

 

“What time is- ya, it’s only 7!” Changmin looked at the clock on the bedside table.

 

“Yep! And we’re late for jogging. Hurry up! I already told Boyoung to give you the running shoes.” Yunho said before he leave. “Hurry, Shim!”

 

Only washing his face and brushing his teeth, with grumbling stomach, Changmin dragged his feet heavily outside. Lazily followed Yunho who was energetically running lightly.

 

Yunho was running backward to be side by side with Changmin. “Isn’t it fun?”

 

Changmin just hummed. Sports were never interested him.

 

“Come on, Shim!”

 

Yunho had run eight laps around the park while Changmin finished his third, and collapsed on the grass. When Yunho finished, they walked back home. Changmin excused himself for a shower and when he went to the living room, he found Yunho playing with a boy. He wouldn’t be more than six or seven, Changmin guessed.

 

“This is Taemin,” Yunho said, and the little boy bowed to Changmin.

 

“He- hello…” Changmin greeted back. He was always awkward around kids.

 

Changmin never knew that Yunho had a little brother.

 

“Taemin-ah, let’s eat first then we can continue to play.” Yunho stood up and held little Taemin’s hand.

 

Taemin said nothing but followed his hyung downstairs to the kitchen. Changmin trailed after them.

 

“What do you want to eat, Min?”

 

“Everything’s fine.” Changmin answered as he leaned to the counter.

 

Yunho eyed him. “I’m not talking to you.”

 

“Ah.” Changmin felt embarrassed. “Of course.”

 

“Taeminnie, what do you want to eat, huh?” Yunho lifted Taemin up and put him on the counter. “Boyoung is in the market so Hyung gonna make it especially for you.”

 

Taemin grinned. “Taemin wants… fried rice. Beef!”

 

“Fried rice with beef?” Yunho asked.

 

Taemin nodded enthusiastically.

 

“Okay.” Yunho crouched down to find the pan. He was searching everywhere, until Changmin found it hung beside the other utensils.

 

“Do you ever cook anyway?” Changmin asked.

 

“Never.” Yunho put the pan on the stove.

 

Changmin watched warily as Yunho poured the oil. “I think it’s too much oil.”

 

“Really?” Yunho pour the oil back to the bottle.

 

“Do you- do you mind if I cook it, yeah?”

 

Yunho lifted his shoulder. “Yeah. Whatever.” He handed the pan to Changmin.

 

 

*

 

 

“Very delicious!” Taemin tried the fried rice. “Very delicious!” he drummed the table with his plastic spoon and fork.

 

“Yeah, Taemin, but don’t speak with your mouth full, okay?” Changmin said.

 

Taemin closed his mouth quickly and nodded.

 

The older brother even worse than the little brother. Yunho ate the fried rice straight from the pan.

 

“What?” Yunho asked when he noticed Changmin looked at him judgingly. “I don’t want to dirty a plate if I can finish this.”

 

“It’s not like you’re the one washing it.” Changmin replied.

 

Yunho rolled his eyes. “Yah Shim. You must be hungry too. Here,” he offered Changmin a spoon.

 

Changmin looked at the spoon in front of his mouth. Was he… feeding me? Why? But hungriness overtook him and he opened his mouth. Changmin knew it was indecent to compliment himself, but darn, wasn’t the fried rice so, so, so delicious?

 

Yunho spooned another and lifted it to- “What?”

 

Changmin unconsciously followed the spoon.

 

Yunho blinked. “Enough for you.” He ate the food.

 

“Yah! I cook it, you know?”

 

“So?”

 

Changmin hissed. “Okay. I’ll just make it again and don’t you dare to-“

 

“Okay, I get it, I get it.” Yunho fed Changmin another spoon.

 

The younger hummed happily. And he ended up cooked the fried rice again, which they both finished in the pan.

 

After lunch, Taemin got sleepy and took a nap in Yunho’s bedroom with his hyung. Changmin wondered if that was the time for him to go home, but he didn’t want to be rude and left just like that.

 

But he could write a message or told Boyoung to tell Yunho later that he was leaving, right?

 

Changmin was sitting in the living room, read magazines when Yunho walked in. “He’s sleeping?”

 

Yunho nodded and sat next to him.

 

“I didn’t see him yesterday.”

 

“It’s because he wasn’t here yesterday.”

 

Changmin exhaled slowly, tried to contain his anger. “I don’t know you have a younger brother.”

 

“He’s not my brother.”

 

Changmin stopped reading and turned to see the man beside him. “He’s not?”

 

“He’s my mother’s son.”

 

“Yeah and that makes him your brother.”

 

“My mother separated from my father ten years ago. Married a man. Had Taemin. And they divorced. Knowing that my father is rarely home, she left him here for weekends.”

 

Changmin said nothing as he watched the older man spoke with eyes closed.

 

“I’m sleepy too…”

 

“Then go sleep.”

 

“Taemin is in my room.”

 

“It’s not like he take all the space-“

 

Yunho snored lightly. His eyes opened slowly as he fell deeper to his sleep.

 

Changmin sighed and let Yunho’s head fell to his thigh.

 

 

*

 

 

Changmin hadn’t watched cartoon in ages so he was kinda fascinated by the visual effects and the fun interesting storyline.

 

After they finished the movie, Yunho made the minions costume for Taemin from carton and they colored it together. Yunho’s drawing was a bit ugly but it made Taemin happy anyway.

 

The boy wanted ice cream for dinner so they bought it together.

 

“Which one? Chocolate? Vanilla? Oreo?” Changmin asked as he saw the display.

 

“Which one do you want, Taemin-ah?”

 

Changmin turned.

 

Yunho spinned around in his spot. “Taemin-ah?”

 

“Where is he?” Changmin asked, no Taemin in sight.

 

“What? I thought he’s with you?” Yunho asked Changmin.

 

“Why is he with me, he’s your brother!”

 

“I’ve told you he’s not my brother!” Yunho yelled.

 

A sob could be heard from a corner. Hidden by boxes of candies, Taemin was standing there.

 

“Taemin-ah…” Yunho walked to him.

 

But Taemin stepped back.

 

“Taemin-“

 

“I am not Yunho Hyung’s brother?” Taemin asked in the middle of his sob.

 

Changmin looked at Yunho warily.

 

Yunho gulped and took another step closer to Taemin. “It’s… it’s not like that, Taemin…”

 

“Why am I not Yunho Hyung’s brother?” Taemin asked again. “Does Yunho Hyung don’t want Taemin as your brother?”

 

Yunho bit his lip.

 

“I hate Yunho Hyung!” Taemin shouted before he ran with his short legs outside the minimarket.

 

Yunho looked at Changmin helplessly.

 

“Get him,” Changmin pushed Yunho.

 

Yunho ran after the boy and Changmin paid for the ice cream.

 

 

*

 

 

Taemin went back home with them but still refused to talk to Yunho. And even though he was sleeping in Yunho’s bedroom, he didn’t let the owner got in.

 

“He’ll be fine. You know kids.” Changmin said lightly, enjoyed his ice cream. “I just don’t understand why you don’t admit that he’s your brother.”

 

“Because he’s not.” Yunho answered.

 

Changmin’s eyes widened as he saw someone behind Yunho.

 

Yunho realized it and turned his head. Thought that Taemin would be there.

 

There was nobody.

 

“Yah!” Yunho hit Changmin’s head.

 

“Ouch!” Changmin rubbed his head. “Why you hit me?!”

 

“I thought- Taemin is… aish!” Yunho ate a spoonful of ice cream, as if it’d cool his emotion.

 

“Do you hate him?” Changmin asked.

 

“I can’t. I mean… it’s not his fault. He is innocent.” Yunho sighed. “But I still can’t say that he’s my brother either.”

 

Later that night, Changmin was more than surprised when he found Yunho in his bed after he brushed his teeth. “What are you doing here?!”

 

“Sleeping.” Yunho replied, pulled the blanket to cover his body.

 

“Go to your room!” Changmin kicked Yunho’s butt.

 

“Taemin is there!” Yunho slapped Changmin’s leg that kicked him. “Just sleep! Aigoo~ this is my house for god’s sake!”

 

Changmin hissed as he laid beside Yunho.

 

“You better not rape me when I’m sleeping.” Yunho said after Changmin turned off the lamp. “You porn watcher.”

 

Changmin scoffed. “You’re scary when sleeping. Who would rape you.”

 

“What?”

 

“Your eyes are open and your mouth too… gosh, I don’t know whether it’s scary or ridiculous. How embarrassing.”

 

“Yah, Shim!”

 

“What?!”

 

“Yah, you- you better not telling anybody about that!”

 

“Why would I? Are you so proud of it and think that I’ll share that story with the entire school?”

 

But later when Changmin took a pee in the middle of the night, he took a photo of Yunho’s sleeping state.

 

Who knew he’d need it in the future.

 

 

*

 

 

After church, Yunho and Changmin brought Taemin to the park to play. Yunho bought him a new toy car so Taemin would forgive him. They had lunch in a restaurant and in the end of the day, dropped Changmin in his home.

 

Monday came, and Changmin almost forgot how Yunho actually was at school.

 

It was a usual sunny day and yet another girl said that she liked Yunho, and-

 

“What crime did I commit so I have to be liked by you?”

 

Jung Yunho was still Jung Yunho.

 

During art class, Changmin was in the middle of drawing Yunho’s sketch when a girl entered the room and sat on Yunho’s lap.

 

“Ooh, look at you, all daring and suddenly on my lap,” Yunho said amusedly.

 

“I’ve told you that you’ll be mine, Yunho.”

 

Changmin threw a glance. Lee Nana. She was one of a kind, it was kinda hard not to remember her name. Unless you were Jung Yunho.

 

Yunho hummed. “And you are..?”

 

Nana chuckled. “Well, maybe I have to write it down, huh?”

 

So Nana wrote her name on Yunho’s palm.

 

With her tongue.

 

Changmin felt hot somehow. Because it was… disgusting. Inappropriate. They were in a class, dammit. He heard Yunho’s laugh and a soft whisper, before he stood up.

 

“Shim! Where are you going?”

 

Changmin didn’t turn to see the man who was calling him. “I’ve finished your sketch. Excuse me.”

 

 

*

 

 

Bad boy.

 

Jung Yunho is a bad boy.

 

Changmin kept chanted those words in his mind like a mantra.

 

That Jung Yunho deserved nothing but a broken heart after what he had done to those poor girls. And to his poor self too.

 

Changmin might like Yunho a little bit after he spent the weekends in the man’s house.

 

“Why didn’t you come yesterday, Hyung?”

 

“Huh?”

 

Minho looked at him. “We played this game Kyu Hyung bought.”

 

“Yeah, he went to Jung Yunho’s house on weekends,” Kyuhyun twirled his noodles. “Right, Min?”

 

“Yeah. I’m… sorry about that.” Changmin mumbled.

 

“I just don’t understand, Min.” Kyuhyun put his chopsticks down. “How can you and Jung Yunho become so close?”

 

Changmin took a deep breath. “Believe me, it’s not like I want it, Kyu.”

 

“But why?”

 

“Shim!”

 

Changmin didn’t have to turn to see who called him.

 

“Ya Shim!”

 

Changmin gave an apologized look to Kyuhyun and Minho before got up from his seat and walked to Yunho. “What?”

 

“Listen,” Yunho’s arms went around Changmin’s shoulder. “After school, go with my driver to pick Taemin in his school, got it?”

 

Changmin looked at Yunho. “What?”

 

“I’ll tell Antonio, okay.” Yunho said, left Changmin.

 

“Huh?” Changmin still didn’t understand as Yunho walked ahead.

 

“Gotta go now!” Yunho waved.

 

“Why do I have to babysit-“

 

“Yunhooo!! Hurry up!”

 

Lee Nana was there. Calling Yunho from the gate. She had her bag. Maybe they were going somewhere.

 

Changmin just watched as Yunho walked to Nana. Left hand grabbed her ass as she slung her arms around Yunho’s body.

 

Yep. Bad boy.  Jung Yunho is a bad boy.

 

 

*

 

 

“Mr Shim, I believe Mr Jung told me to-“

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Changmin said to Antonio. “Now we have to pick Taemin up?”

 

“Yes, Mr Shim,” Antonio moved to open the door for Changmin.

 

“Uh, no need. I can do it myself.” Changmin said as he opened his own door. “And… please just call me Changmin.”

 

They arrived at Taemin’s school a little while later.

 

“Where’s Yunho Hyung?” Taemin asked as he got in the car.

 

“Yeah?” Changmin helped Taemin to take off his bag and jacket.

 

“Where’s Yunho Hyung?” Taemin repeated.

 

“Well Taemin, I’d like to ask that myself too…”

 

Taemin huffed and folded his arms. “Yunho Hyung told me he’ll come to pick me up!”

 

“Did Yunho told you where’s he going?” Changmin asked Antonio.

 

“I’m afraid no, Sir.” Antonio replied politely.

 

Changmin tsked. “Umm… Taemin, are you hungry? Let’s eat something first, okay?”

 

They stopped at a fast food restaurant and Changmin had to hold Taemin up so the little boy could see the menu.

 

“Uwah! Taekwon V!” Taemin pointed at the little robot on display. “Yunho Hyung told me that we will watch the movie together…”

 

Changmin didn’t know what to say, so he paid for their lunch and went to the nearest table. Taemin was still pouting when he ate his lunch.

 

“Taemin-ah, how about… we watch the movie together after lunch?”

 

Taemin’s lips widened to a smile. “Really?”

 

Changmin nodded. “So hurry, eat your lunch now. We’ll go to the cinema after this.”

 

 He felt relieved as he watched Taemin ate happily. He asked Antonio to take them to the cinema.

 

“Yunho Hyung!” Taemin squealed happily, and ran away from Changmin.

 

Yunho was there.

 

Why was Yunho there.

 

“Why you here?” Changmin couldn’t believe it.

 

“Of course I’m here.” Yunho had Changmin in his arms. “I promised Taemin to watch the movie together, right?”

 

Taemin nodded.

 

Yunho and Taemin went to the bathroom while Changmin bought the popcorn. Taemin was actually had his own seat, but then moved to sit on Yunho’s lap.

 

“Min-ah…”

 

“Huh?” Changmin turned.

 

“I’m not talking to you.” Yunho glared.

 

“Oh. Yeah.” Changmin watched the movie again.

 

“He’s sleeping…” Yunho mumbled. Taemin sagged lifelessly against Yunho’s body.

 

“Should we go home now?” Changmin asked.

 

“Nah, it’s okay.” Yunho shifted so Taemin could sleep comfortably on his chest. “Min-ah…”

 

“…”

 

“Min!”

 

Changmin looked at Yunho. “You’re calling me?”

 

“Who else you think, huh?” Yunho glared.

 

Changmin was loss for words. “Yah! You called Min, Min, Min before, and you told me that you’re not calling me! How can I know if you’re calling me just now?”

 

“I’ve told you that Taemin is sleeping, of course I’m-“

 

“Ssh!” someone shut them up from their bickering.

 

“Sorry,” Changmin cleared his throat. “What?” he whispered to Yunho.

 

Yunho didn’t reply, so Changmin said nothing. They continued to watch the movie in silence.

 

“Thank you.” Yunho whispered.

 

Changmin pretended like he didn’t hear that.

 

Yunho put his hand on top of Changmin’s. “Thank you,” he said again.

 

Changmin didn’t pull back his hand.

 

 

*

 

 

“Taemin-ah, wake up! We’re arrived.” Yunho shook Taemin’s body lightly. “Taemin…”

 

Taemin opened his little eyes slowly.

 

“We’re arrived at your house.” Yunho said again. “Taemin can get in by yourself, right?”

 

Taemin hummed. “Yunho Hyung don’t want to go to Taemin’s home?” he jumped off the car.

 

“There’s mother in there, right?” Yunho mumbled and helped Taemin to wear his bag. “I don’t need to get in there.”

 

“Okay. Thank you, Yunho Hyung!”

 

“And…” Yunho gave some glance to Changmin.

 

“Thank you Changmin Hyung!” Taemin smiled to Changmin.

 

“You’re welcome, Taemin.” Changmin smiled.

 

“Now, kiss!” Taemin pulled on Yunho’s uniform shirt.

 

Yunho lowered himself and Taemin gave a kiss on his cheek.

 

“Oh! Yunho Hyung! Are you hurt?” Taemin asked.

 

“Why?”

 

“You have blood on your neck!”

 

Changmin gasped. He got off the car to take a look and checked Yunho’s neck, pulled the collar aside.

 

It was lipstick stain.

 

“Yunho Hyung is fine, Taemin.” Changmin said.

 

Yunho looked away. “Go in, Taeminnie.”

 

After Taemin went inside his home, Changmin walked away.

 

“Changmin, wait,” Yunho held Changmin’s hand.

 

“What?!” Changmin pulled his hand.

 

Yunho didn’t know what to do. But suddenly he took out his wallet and gave some cash to Changmin.

 

“What?” Changmin glared to the older man.

 

“It’s for… the lunch for Taemin.”

 

“I don’t need it.” Changmin slapped Yunho’s hand. The money fell to the floor.

 

Yunho looked at him, dumbfounded.

 

“Why?” Changmin glared. “Next time, rather than giving out your money, why don’t you just do what you supposed to do instead of hanging out with some slut!” he turned and walked away.

 

“Yah, Shim!”

 

“Fuck off, Jung!”

 

 

*

 

 

The day after, Yunho came late to the class and he was getting punished outside the class and Changmin didn’t see him the whole day. Yunho didn’t ask him to come to his house for doing his homework so he went straight back home.

 

On the next day, Changmin gave Yunho a copy of his note for the lesson he didn’t attend the day before.

 

“Thanks, chinggu.” Yunho looked at him amusedly.

 

Changmin said nothing, and went to the bathroom.

 

Yunho walked after him.

 

“What?”

 

“What?” Yunho asked back.

 

“Why are you following me?” Changmin asked as he opened the toilet door.

 

“Why, I can’t pee?” Yunho asked.

 

Changmin tsked and used one of the stall, opened his zipper, and- “ARGH!”

 

“What, what?”

 

“Fuck, fuck!” Changmin ran away from the stall, hid behind Yunho.

 

“What, what’s in there?” Yunho asked panicky because of Changmin’s behavior.

 

“There’s a cockroach!” Changmin gripped Yunho’s uniform tight.

 

“A co- what, Changmin?” Yunho turned and laughed.

 

“KILL IT!”

 

“Okay, okay!” Yunho’s movements were limited because Changmin was clinging to his back. “Let go of me, will you?”

 

“AHH!! YUNHO! He’s coming here! NO!!”

 

“Fuck, Changmin, don’t scream like that on my ear!” Yunho talked to the man. “Now where is it?” he walked around to find the cockroach.

 

Changmin was fidgety and he stayed close to Yunho.

 

“Shit, Changmin don’t move.” Yunho’s eyes were on the spot next to Changmin’s ear.

 

“What. What is it. Fuck Yunho where is it.” Changmin didn’t dare to move. He didn’t even breathe.

 

“Watch out!”

 

“AARGH!” Changmin ran and hugged Yunho tightly. He had never been this scared to death.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Was that…

 

Changmin opened his eyes and turned his head. “Kyu?”

 

Kyuhyun blinked. “What happened?”

 

Changmin’s arms were around Yunho’s body with his head turned back to see who was in the door.

 

“Nothing. Just Changmin scared of insect.” Yunho patted Changmin’s back.

 

Changmin let go of his hold and cleared his throat.

 

“I’m going now. Don’t forget to zip your pants up, Shim.” Yunho said as he walked out the bathroom.

 

Kyuhyun was staring.

 

“I swear there was a cockroach in here.” Changmin said honestly.

 

“It’s dead.” Kyuhyun pointed to the dead cockroach near the door.

 

“Oh.”

 

 

*

 

 

It was basketball day and Changmin gave Yunho a towel during break.

 

“Oppa, do you want to eat this together with me?”

 

It was a neatly packed lunch box. Kimchi fried rice shaped into heart, with slices of meat and vegetables, and fried egg.

 

“Do you put poison in it?” Yunho looked at her viciously.

 

The girl opened his mouth to talk, but Yunho cut him.

 

“I’m sorry of course not. You’re the poison itself.” Yunho said. “Looking at you makes me lost my appetite.”

 

“Yunho!” Changmin reprimanded him.

 

The girl dropped the lunchbox, the food went all over the place and she ran as she cried.

 

“There, there, there. Look at her. Crying with-“

 

“You shouldn’t talk like that to her!” Changmin looked at the wasted food. “And she had tried hard to cook this food!”

 

“Gosh, Shim, couldn’t you see she bought it in the canteen?”

 

Changmin looked closely and realized that their menu in the canteen was the same with food in the lunchbox. “But still! You can’t talk like that to her. Or to any other girl. That’s rude!”

 

Yunho took a deep breath.

 

“Why are such… a bad guy.”

 

“Do you want to know why?” Yunho looked at Changmin. “Do you want to know why I’m being like that to them?”

 

Changmin didn’t expect Yunho to be that serious.

 

Yunho gulped. “I’m sick, Changmin.”

 

Changmin forgot how to breathe.

 

“I don’t wanna get too close to people. I don’t want to get too attached to them. I don’t want them to get hurt. I don’t want me to get hurt.” Yunho’s lips trembled. “The doctor said that I should get some treatment. I think, hell, I can’t spend the rest of my life alone, in a cold hospital room.”

 

Changmin’s heart beat fast and he could feel it in his throat.

 

Yunho looked at him sadly. “I’m sick… I’ll… I’ll die.”

 

Changmin felt cold suddenly. He didn’t know what to say. His eyes felt teary and he felt like crying.

 

“I’m… I’m…” Yunho looked down. “I’m just kidding, Shim!” he laughed hard.

 

Changmin’s eyes went wide.

 

“Ahahahahaha… you’re so hilarious, Changmin. How can I get sick? I eat good food and do sports, I’m the most healthy person I know! You should see the look on your face. You were like- hey… hey, Shim. Shim, why are you… are you crying?”

 

“Yah! You moron!” Changmin hit Yunho’s chest. Hard.

 

Yunho didn’t expect Changmin to really cry. He just stared at the man.

 

“You… how can you joke about something like that, huh? You think it’s funny? You stupid fool! No wonder you have to repeat your grade! You… no brain! Can’t you think properly?” Changmin’s vision was blurry and he couldn’t help but yell to the older man.

 

“Changmin…”

 

“You! Really..!” Changmin pushed Yunho hard. He didn’t know what else to say to this stupid moronic bastard.

 

“Look, I’m sorry, okay. Don’t cry…” Yunho patted Changmin’s shoulder.

 

Changmin slapped Yunho’s hand away. “Who’s crying, idiot!”

 

But Yunho could clearly see Changmin’s cheek wet with tears and his eyes were watery, no matter how fast the younger guy wiped them away and hid it. “I’m sorry.” He said gently, and pulled Changmin to a hug and rubbed his back comfortingly.

 

“It’s not funny.” Changmin said to Yunho’s chest after he calmed a bit.

 

“I know. It’s not funny. I’m sorry.”

 

Changmin could feel Yunho’s body heat warmed him. He felt Yunho’s lips brushed against his temple, and snuggled deeper.

 

 

*

 

 

“I thought you date him.” Kyuhyun said as he watched a girl sat close to Yunho, whispered something to him intimately.

 

Changmin almost broke his chopsticks into two, but he tried to contain his anger. “What happened in the toilet was a pure incident.”

 

“But Donghae saw you hugged him in the basketball court.” Kyuhyun said. “It’s incident too?”

 

Changmin couldn’t say anything.

 

“Okay. Don’t tell me about how you’re friends with him. But… do you like him, Min?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

It was a lie if Changmin said no. “He’s just… not as bad as people think.”

 

“Gosh, you like him.” Kyuhyun scoffed in disbelief.

 

“I didn’t say that!”

 

“Not explicitly.” Kyuhyun replied.

 

“Hyung, do you know that he told a girl to get a plastic surgery before she faced him?” Minho asked.

 

Changmin never heard of that but he believed it. Jung Yunho could even be more cruel than that. “It’s complicated, okay!”

 

Kyuhyun and Minho were looking at him.

 

Changmin took a deep breath. “He… he caught me when I watched porn in the library.”

 

“Porn?” Minho’s eyes widened.

 

“In the library?” Kyuhyun added.

 

They exchanged a look, before burst to a big laugh, left Changmin miserable.

 

“So… so that’s why you… and him…”

 

“Yeah, he just need me to do his homework and stuff.” Changmin said.

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes were teary from laughing. “Gosh, Min… library… why don’t you watch in the bathroom, huh?”

 

“Or better, don’t watch it at all.” Minho added.

 

Changmin’s eyes went to Yunho, who was giggling with the girl beside him. But suddenly, Yunho was looking at him, and Changmin quickly diverted his eyes. Continued his lunch as if nothing happened.

 

 

*

 

 

“Soccer today.” Yunho said when they were outside the class.

 

“Okay. What food do you want?” Changmin asked.

 

Yunho looked at him interestedly. “Still thinking that I’m terrorizing you with the fact that I know you watch porn in the library?”

 

“You think I believe that you won’t do that?” Changmin replied.

 

“It’s not like I won’t.” Yunho said. “It’s just my father won’t believe me.”

 

Changmin snorted.

 

“Mr Jung!” Yunho called the principal who was passing by.

 

The principal turned to see his son. “What?”

 

“Shim Changmin watched porn in the library.”

 

Changmin didn’t believe that Yunho would really say that straight out loud.

 

But Mr Jung just looked at Yunho. “Stop kidding around and study hard, Yunho.” He continued to walk.

 

Yunho looked at Changmin. “See?” he said. "He won't believe me.”

 

“You are so…” Changmin looked at the back of Jung Principal who walked away. “Pitiful. Even your father won’t believe you.”

 

“Yunho-yah!” Nana came and held Yunho’s arm. “Can I borrow your jacket?”

 

“Sure, babe. Whatever you need.” Yunho took off his jacket and gave it to Nana.

 

Nana wore it and zipped it all the way.

 

“Looks hot on you.” Yunho grinned.

 

Nana hummed happily. “Thanks!” she leaned to kiss Yunho’s cheek.

 

There was a pink lipstick stain on Yunho’s cheek.

 

Changmin turned around to leave, and realized so many people were staring at the couple. “Excuse me,” he said to the other students who were gathering to look.

 

Yunho was after him. “Hey,” he held Changmin’s hand, stood on his way to prevent Changmin from leaving.

 

“What?” Changmin looked up to the man in front of him.

 

“Are you jealous?” Yunho’s smile was mischievous.

 

“Why do I have to be jealous?” Changmin retorted.

 

“Why do you reply my question with question?” Yunho lifted his eyebrows. “Just answer.”

 

Changmin rolled his eyes. “Why don’t you answer?”

 

“I just think you’re jealous because you like me.”

 

Changmin looked away. “How can you think that way…”

 

“Because you stay.” Yunho stated. “With me.”

 

Changmin said nothing.

 

“Do you like me?”

 

“Do you?”

 

“Why you keep answering with questions?” Yunho asked.

 

Changmin hissed. “Just answer!”

 

Yunho groaned. “Of course I do, why do you think I asked you to sleep in my house?”

 

“But it was weeks ago!” Changmin said. But then he realized something. That it was weeks ago. Weeks ago since Yunho liked him. “So… you like me… since then?”

 

It was Yunho’s turn to look away.

 

“How do I know if you mean it? How do I know if you’re being honest and not playing with me…” like you and your girls, Changmin thought.

 

“Nana is the one who’s playing.” Yunho said.

 

Changmin widened his eyes. “What?”

 

“She made a bet with her friends okay. Said that she can make me hers in a month. I just play along in the game.”

 

“Then, you gonna make her win?” Changmin didn’t understand.

 

“Of course not. I have you, right?”

 

Changmin was thinking hard. “So you’re using me?”

 

“No! Gosh, Shim! Which part of ‘I like you’ that you don’t understand, huh?!” Yunho said frustatedly.

 

Changmin was agitated. “It’s because she kissed you! There’s her lips on your cheek! And you have your girls! Gosh, you disgusting player! Did you just confessed to me and think that I will believe you that easy? You have-“

 

Yunho stopped Changmin’s ramblings with his lips. Changmin’s eyes widened in shock. His mouth was opened and somehow he could feel Yunho’s lips inside his mouth and it tickled the bottom of his gut. Maybe that was the feeling of butterfly in his stomach? Changmin didn’t know because Yunho started to massage his lower lip with his tongue and Changmin was lost for a while.

 

“I really like you.” Yunho said again.

 

Changmin looked at Yunho’s eyes. “Since when.”

 

“Since you became my friend.”

 

“Your slave, you mean.” Changmin corrected.

 

“Yeah, whatever it is.” Yunho took a deep breath. “I… I feel comfortable with you. And happy.” He let out a soft smile. “Do you like me too?”

 

Changmin could feel Yunho held his hand. He nodded slightly.

 

“Why don’t you tell me that?” Yunho asked.

 

“And what, you’ll tell me to look at the mirror?” Changmin asked back.

 

Yunho chuckled.

 

“Yunho,”

 

“Hmm?” Yunho’s fingers were caressing Changmin’s arm.

 

“I really hate the sight of that lipstick stain. Wash it now.”

 

 

*

 

 

“Baby, tell them,” Nana said. She leaned her head on Yunho’s shoulder and held his arm. She brought him to meet her friends.

 

It was the bet.

 

“Tell them what?” Yunho asked confusedly.

 

“You know what I mean.” Nana gave him a meaningful look.

 

Yunho’s mind clicked. “Oh, right. I do have something to tell you.”

 

Nana grinned in a triumph and her girlfriends looked unhappy.

 

“Changmin-ah!”

 

Yunho had a basketball practice that day and Changmin was sitting under the tree, waiting for him with lunch.

 

“Changmin! Hurry up!” Yunho called again.

 

“What?!” Changmin walked over.

 

“Yeah girls, so the thing I want to say is, that we’re together.” Yunho pushed Nana away and held Changmin’s hand. “And he’s unhappy if you leave lipstick stain on my cheek. So if you have, please wear nude lipstick or just lipgloss is- OUCH! Changminnie!”

 

Changmin just elbowed Yunho’s stomach. “Do you want to die, Jung?”

 

Yunho shook his head, but then stopped. “I don’t think you’d dare to kill me, though.”

 

“Then let’s break up! If that makes more sense!” Changmin folded his arms and walked away.

 

“No! No no no, honey! No! Don’t say that!” Yunho quickly ran after his boyfriend. Left the girls dumbfounded. “You know I really, really, hate those words. Don’t say that.”

 

“Then what about you!? You know how much I hate-“

 

Yunho stopped Changmin’s words with a kiss, sealed their lips together.

 

Changmin pushed him away. “And you always do that! You think it’d work everytime?”

 

“Well, it works most of the time…” Yunho mumbled.

 

“I’m getting tired of your kisses, Yunho.” Changmin didn’t mean it. How could he get tired of it? He wanted more! But, “Everytime we fight, you always do that!”

 

“No, Changmin, it’s because you threatened me with- with… with those words!” Yunho shrugged. “I’m sorry, Min-ah. I promise I’ll be loyal to you. You my only one.”

 

Changmin sulked.

 

“You know I never broke a promise, right?”

 

Changmin said nothing but his anger lessened. Because he knew and he believed Yunho never broke his promises.

 

“Now can I get a kiss?” Yunho asked politely.

 

“No.” Changmin put his hand on Yunho’s chest to hold him.

 

“Then a hug?”

  
Changmin said nothing so Yunho put his arms around the younger male. “I love you, Changmin.”

 

Changmin’s heart beat faster hearing those words, but Yunho’s hold calmed and comfort him at the same time.

 

“You’re not saying it back?” Yunho asked, his chin touched Changmin’s forehead.

 

“Shut up.” Changmin acted angry.

 

“I love you, Changmin,” Yunho repeated. “I love you too, Yunho.” he replied by himself.

 

Changmin grinned at his boyfriend’s silly behavior. But silently said those words in his heart.


End file.
